GOSSIP GIRL - Adaptación
by GABS35
Summary: La perfecta y siempre estable vida de Hinata Hyuga da un giro de 360 cuando su "ex" mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno regresa para robarle su lugar, y algo más, abriendo los ojos a la mentira que crecía a su alrededor, así como también a ver a otros de distinto modo.. SasuHina. Adaptación de novela Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación de libro Gossip Girl de Cecily von Ziegesar

* * *

\- En el portal de noticias Gossip Girl, una nueva entrada ha sido colgada-

 _ **¡Qué hay, gente!**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo es en realidad la vida de los elegidos? Pues bien, yo se los diré, porque soy una de ellos. Y no me refiero a modelos hermosas, actores, prodigios de la música ni a genios de las matemáticas. Hablo de quienes hemos nacido con la vida resuelta, los que tenemos todo lo que uno podría desear y consideramos totalmente normal que así sea.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al Upper East Side de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde mis amigos y yo vivimos y vamos a clase, jugamos y dormimos —a veces con algún otro del grupo—. Todos vivimos en pisos enormes con nuestras propias habitaciones con cuarto de baño y línea de teléfono privada. No tenemos ninguna limitación ni de dinero ni de bebida, ni nada de lo que se nos ocurra, y nuestros padres casi nunca están en casa, así que disfrutamos de vida privada. Somos listos, hemos heredado la belleza clásica, llevamos ropa fantástica y sabemos pasárnoslo bien. Todo eso no quita que nuestra mierda siga oliendo, como la de cualquiera, pero no se huele porque cada sesenta minutos una empleada pulveriza el cuarto de baño con una esencia purificadora que nos fabrica en exclusiva algún perfumero francés.**_

 _ **Es una vida de lujo, pero a alguien le tiene que tocar vivirla.**_

 _ **Nuestras casas están todas a poca distancia del Museo Metropolitano de Arte de la Quinta Avenida y de los colegios privados de chicas y de chicos, como el Constance Billard, donde vamos la mayoría de nosotras. Aunque tengas resaca, la Quinta Avenida está hermosa por la mañana con el cabello de los chicos del St. Jude, tan sexys, brillando al sol.**_

 _ **Pero algo huele mal alrededor del museo...**_

 _ **H discute con su madre en un taxi frente a Takashimaya. A se fuma un porro en las escalinatas del MET. U se compra los zapatos del colegio en Barneys. Y una pelirrosa conocida, alta y de intrigante belleza se baja del tren de New Haven en la Gran Estación Central. Edad aproximada, diecisiete. ¿Será posible? ¿S ha vuelto?**_

 _ **LA CHICA QUE SE MARCHA AL INTERNADO Y VUELVE PORQUE LA ECHAN Sí, S ha vuelto del internado. Su pelo está más largo y más rosa que nunca y sus ojos verdes poseen el misterio de los secretos ocultos. Lleva la misma fabulosa ropa vieja, hecha harapos ahora tras sufrir las tormentas de Nueva Inglaterra. Esta mañana la risa de S sonaba en las escalinatas del MET, donde ya no podremos tomarnos un capuchino y dar unas caladas sin verla saludarnos desde el apartamento de sus padres al otro lado de la calle. Ha adoptado la costumbre de morderse las uñas, lo cual nos pica todavía más la curiosidad, y, aunque nos morimos por preguntarle por qué la echaron del colegio, no lo haremos, porque en realidad hubiésemos preferido que no volviese. Pero está clarísimo que S ha vuelto.***_

 _ **Como medida de seguridad, deberíamos ponernos las pilas. Si no tenemos cuidado, S se ganará a nuestros profesores, se pondrá el vestido ese que a nosotras no nos cabe, se comerá la última aceituna, hará el amor en la cama de nuestros padres, derramará Campari en nuestras alfombras, les robará el corazón a nuestros hermanos o a nuestros novios y, en definitiva, nos joderá la vida bien jodida. Yo la estaré vigilando de cerca. Vigilaré a todo el mundo. Será un año loco y movidito. Me lo huelo.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **Gossip Girl**_

* * *

 ** _Como la mayoría de las historias jugosas, comenzó en una fiesta_**

 **—** **Me pasé la mañana viendo Nickelodeon en mi habitación para no tener que desayunar con ellos** —les dijo Hinata Hyuga a Tenten Farkas e Ino Yamanaka, sus dos mejores amigas y compañeras del colegio Constance Billiard—. **Mi madre le hizo una tortilla francesa. No tenía ni idea de que supiese cocinar.**

Hinata se enganchó el largo pelo negro azulado tras las orejas y le dio un sorbo al vaso de cristal tallado con whisky añejo de su madre. Ya iba por la segunda copa. **—¿Qué programas viste?** —le preguntó Ino, quitándole un pelo que le había caído en el chaqueta de punto de cashmere negra.

 **—** **¿Qué más da?** —dijo Hinata, pateando el suelo con impaciencia.

Llevaba sus nuevas bailarinas negras, serias y caras, pero ella se lo podía permitir, porque en cualquier momento podía cambiar de opinión y ponerse sus largas botas baratas de punta y aquella sexy falda metalizada que su madre no podía ver ni en pintura. ¡Pof! Convertida en un instante en una sexy gatita rockera. ¡Miau!

 **—** **El tema es que me pasé la mañana atrapada en mi habitación porque a ellos les apetecía un burdo desayuno romántico. ¡Los dos en bata de seda roja a juego y ni siquiera se ducharon!** —Volvió a tomar un sorbo de whisky. La única forma de soportar la idea de que su madre se acostara con aquel hombre era cogerse una borrachera, una buena borrachera.

Por suerte, Hinata y sus amigos pertenecían al tipo de familias que consideran que beber es tan común como sonarse la nariz. Sus padres tenían la idea semieuropea de que cuanto más acceso tengan los chicos al alcohol, menos probabilidades tendrán de abusar de él. Por lo tanto, Hinata y sus amigos podían beber lo que quisiesen cuando quisiesen, siempre que sacasen buenas notas, conservasen el tipo y no hiciesen el ridículo de vomitar en público, mearse en los pantalones o dar voces en la calle. La misma regla se aplicaba a todo lo demás, como el sexo o las drogas: mientas guardasen las apariencias, todo iba bien.

El hombre que alteraba tanto a Hinata era Teuchi, el nuevo novio de su madre. En aquel preciso instante, Teuchi estaba en el otro extremo del salón, saludando a los invitados a la cena. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que te ayudaría a elegir un par de zapatos en Saks: casi calvo, con un algo descuidado y grasoso cabello castaño y una tripa apenas disimulada por el brillante traje cruzado azul. Hacía tintinear las monedas del bolsillo incesantemente y, cuando se quitó la chaqueta, tenía unas desagradables manchas de sudor en las axilas. Daba grandes risotadas y era muy tierno con la madre de Hinata. Pero no era el padre de Hinata. El año anterior, el padre de Hinata se había marchado a Francia con otra mujer. En verdad, viven en un castillo y se dedican a los viñedos juntos, lo cual, en realidad, si se piensa, suena genial.

Por supuesto que nada de eso era culpa de Teuchi, pero a Hinata eso le traía sin cuidado. Consideraba a Teuchi un tipo inútil y totalmente insoportable. Pero esta noche Hinata tendría que tolerarlo porque la cena de su madre era en honor a él, y todos los amigos de los Hyuga estaban allí para conocerle: los Uchiha, con sus hijos Sasuke e Itachi; el señor Yamanaka y su hija, Ino; el conocido actor Arthur Coates, su esposa Titi y su hija, Tenten; el Capitán Archibald, su esposa y su hijo Sasori. Los únicos que faltaban todavía eran el señor y la señora Haruno, cuya hija, Sakura, y su hijo, Kio, se encontraban estudiando fuera.

Las cenas de la madre de Hinata eran famosas y aquélla era la primera desde su tristemente célebre divorcio. Aquel verano habían redecorado el lujoso ático de los Hyuga de rojo oscuro y marrón chocolate, y estaba lleno de antigüedades y cuadros que habrían impresionado a cualquiera con conocimientos básicos de arte. En el centro de la mesa del comedor había una enorme ensaladera de plata llena de orquídeas blancas, flores de sauce y ramas de castaño, un arreglo moderno de Takashimaya, la tienda de artículos de lujo de la Quinta Avenida. Tarjetas doradas en los platos de porcelana indicaban a cada uno su sitio. En la cocina, la cocinera Myrtle le entonaba canciones de Bob Marley al suflé y Esther, la desaliñada criada irlandesa, todavía no le había volcado el whisky a nadie encima, gracias a Dios.

Hinata se estaba emborrachando. Y si Teuchi no dejaba de molestar a Sasori, su novio, tendría que ir y derramarle el whisky en sus ridículos mocasines italianos.

 **—** **Hinata y tú lleváis saliendo mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?** —decía Teuchi, dándole un puñetazo a Sasori en el brazo. Intentaba que el chico se relajase un poco. Todos los chicos del Upper East Side eran unos santurrones. Eso es lo que él cree. **—¿Ya te has acostado con ella?** —le preguntó Teuchi. Sasori se puso más rojo que el tapizado del diván francés del siglo dieciocho que tenía al lado.

— **Bueno, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que nacimos —tartamudeó—. Pero llevamos saliendo cosa de un año. No queremos arruinar el tema, sabe, hacerlo antes de que estemos preparados** —dijo, repitiendo lo que Hinata siempre le decía cuando le preguntaba si estaba lista para hacerlo o no. Pero estaba hablando con el novio de la madre de su novia. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle: "Oye, tío, si hiera por mí, lo estaríamos haciendo ahora mismo"?

— **Exactamente** —dijo Teuchi. Le apretó el hombro a Sasori con una mano maciza. Llevaba uno de esos brazaletes de Cartier que uno se ponía y no se quitaba más, muy populares en los ochenta y no tan populares ahora, a menos que se estuviese en la onda retro. ¿De qué iba? **—Déjame que te dé un consejo** —le dijo, como si Sasori hubiese podido negarse—. **No escuches una palabra de lo que dice esa chica. A las chicas les gustan las sorpresas. Quieren que no se pierda el interés, ¿me comprendes?**

Sasori asintió con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido. Intentó recordar la última vez que había sorprendido a Hinata. Lo único que pudo recordar fue la vez que le compró un helado al irla a buscar a la clase de tenis. De aquello hacía un mes y no había sido nada del otro mundo. Al paso que iban, Hinata y él no harían el amor nunca.

Sasori era uno de esos chicos que uno mira y que cuando los estás mirando sabes que están pensando: "Esa chica no puede quitarme los ojos de encima porque estoy buenísimo". Sin embargo, no actuaba como si fuese vanidoso. No podía evitar ser guapo, había nacido así.

Pobrecillo. Aquella noche Sasori llevaba el jersey de cashmere verde musgo de escote en pico que Hinata le regaló en Semana Santa, cuando el padre de ella los había llevado a esquiar a Sun Valley una semana. Hinata le cosió en secreto un pequeño corazón en el interior de una de las mangas, para que Sasori siempre llevase el corazón de ella junto a su piel. A Hinata le gustaba considerarse una romántica empedernida al estilo de las actrices de las pelis antiguas, como Audrey Hepburn y Marilyn Monroe. Se pasaba el día reinventando el argumento de la peli en que actuaba en aquel momento, la peli de su vida.

 **—** **Te quiero** —le había susurrado a Sasori cuando le dio el jersey.

 **—** **Yo también —** le respondió él, aunque no estaba seguro de si aquello era cierto o no.

Cuando se puso el jersey, le quedaba tan bien que Hinata deseó gritar y arrancarse toda la ropa. Pero le pareció que no le iba gritar y dejarse llevar por el calor del momento, más del estilo de mujer fatal que del de chica-conquista-chico, así que se quedó callada e intentó parecer frágil y tierna como un pajarillo en los brazos de Sasori. Se besaron largo rato, sus mejillas calientes y frías al mismo tiempo de estar todo el día bajando por las pendientes. Sasori enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Hinata y la hizo acostarse en la cama del hotel. Ella levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejó que Sasori comenzase a desvestirla hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde acabarían y de que aquello no era una película, aquello era real. Así que, como una niña buena, se sentó de golpe e hizo que Sasori se detuviese.

Llevaba parándolo hasta el día de hoy. Hacía dos noches, el chico había vuelto de una fiesta con una petaca de whisky a medio beber en el bolsillo.

 **—** **Te quiero, Hina** —había murmurado, acostándose junto a ella en su cama.

Hinata había deseado nuevamente tirárselo, pero se contuvo. Sasori se quedó dormido, roncando suavemente, y Hinata se quedó a su lado imaginando que él y ella eran los actores de una película en la que estaban casados y él tenía un problema con la bebida, pero ella siempre le apoyaba y le amaba eternamente, a pesar de que él de vez en cuando se meaba en la cama.

Hinata no intentaba jugar con él, lo que pasaba era que no estaba lista. Apenas había visto a Sasori en verano porque ella se había ido a aquella horrible escuela de tenis en Carolina del Norte y Sasori se había ido a navegar con su padre por la costa de Maine. Hinata quería asegurarse de que después de pasar todo el verano separados, seguían queriéndose tanto como antes. Quería esperar para acostarse con un chico hasta cumplir diecisiete años, el mes próximo.

Pero estaba harta de esperar. Sasori estaba más guapo que nunca. El jersey color musgo hacía que sus ojos brillasen de un verde oscuro y con chispitas, y su lacio cabello negro/azulado tenía mechas claras tras haberse pasado el verano en el mar.

De repente, Hinata supo que estaba lista. Tomó otro sorbo de whisky escocés. Sí, señor, desde luego que estaba lista.

* * *

Hola chicos, les traigo esta adaptación de una de mis series favoritas Gossip Girl, solo que he tomado las líenas del libro de la misma serie, debo aclarar que no todo sería al 100% igual, porque como sabemos Naruto y otras series son mundos diferentes ya daptar la vida de los personajes a un libro que no tiene nada que ver es dificil y se hace lo que se puede, espero no les moleste alguno que otro cambio y de igual forma cambios en la trama real del libro. A los que no han leído ni visto la serie les ruego que no se adelanten a hacerlo, y a los que ya lo hicieron se que en sus mentes imaginan y una mezcla de nuestros queridos personajes de Naruto con la élite de Gossip Girl. sin mas hago todo esto para que sea de su disfute :).

* Se escriben las iniciales de los personajes:

\- H: Hinata

\- A: Archivald (Sasori Archivald), decidí dejarle el apellido original ya que Sasori no tiene apellido e inventar uno ahora me causaría mucha confusión, así que dejé el del personaje principal.

\- U: Sasuke Uchiha

-S: Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Una hora de sexo quema 360 calorías_**

 **—¿De qué hablan?** —preguntó la madre de Hinata, deslizándose hasta Sasori y apretando la mano de Teuchi.

 **—Sexo** —respondió Teuchi, dándole un húmedo beso en la oreja.

 **—¡Oh!** —chilló Mekete Hyuga, tocándose la melena.

La madre de Hinata llevaba el vestido a medida de cashmere color grafito con cuentas que su misma hija le había ayudado a elegir en Armand y zapatos de terciopelo sin tacón. Un año antes no habría podido ponerse aquel vestido, pero había perdido diez kilos desde que empezó a salir con Teuchi. Estaba guapísima. Todos lo decían.

— **Está más delgada** —Hinata oyó que la señora Akimichi le susurraba a la señora Yamanaka— **pero te apuesto a que se ha hecho la liposucción en la papada.**

 **—Seguramente. Se ha dejado crecer el pelo, eso es un signo inequívoco. Esconde las cicatrices** —susurró la señora Yamanaka.

La estancia vibraba con el sonido de los cotilleos sobre la madre de Hinata y Teuchi. Según Hinata podía oír, los amigos de su madre se sentían igual que ella, aunque no usasen exactamente palabras como inútil, gordo o insoportable.

 **—Huelo Oíd Spice** —le susurró la señora Yamanaka a la señora Lee **—.¿No se habrá puesto Oíd Spice, verdad? Aquello habría sido lo mismo que llevar el spray para el cuerpo Impulso, que, como todo el mundo sabe, es su equivalente para mujeres y es un asco.**

 **—No estoy segura** —dijo la señora Lee, devolviéndole el susurro—, **pero me parece que sí.** —-Agarró un rollito de bacalao con alcaparras de la bandeja de Esther, se lo metió en la boca y lo masticó con vigor, rehusándose a decir nada más. No podía soportar que Mekete Hyuga las oyese. Cotillear y murmurar era divertido, pero a costa de los sentimientos de una de sus mejores amigas, no. "¡Gilipolleces!", habría dicho Hinata si hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos. "¡Hipócrita!". Toda aquella gente era tremendamente chismosa. Y si se es chismosa, más vale disfrutarlo, ¿no?

En el otro extremo de la estancia, Teuchi agarró a Mekete y la besó en los labios frente a todo el mundo. Hinata sintió vergüenza de que se comportasen como dos adolescentes idiotizados que han perdido la cabeza y apartó la mirada para ver por la ventana la Quinta Avenida y Central Park. El otoño había encendido de fuego las copas de los árboles. Un solitario ciclista salió por la puerta del parque que da a la Setenta y dos y se detuvo ante el puesto ambulante de la esquina a comprar una botella de agua. Hinata no había visto al vendedor ambulante de perritos calientes hasta ahora y se preguntó si siempre se detendría allí o si sería nuevo. Era sorprendente la poca atención que uno prestaba a las cosas que veía todos los días.

De repente, Hinata sintió un hambre devoradora y se dio cuenta de lo que quería: un perrito caliente. Y lo quería en aquel preciso momento: un humeante perrito Sabrette con mostaza y ketchup, cebollas y repollo, y se lo iba a comer en tres bocados y luego a lanzarle un eructo a su madre a la cara. Si Teuchi insistía en meterle la lengua por la garganta a su madre frente a todos sus amigos, ella podía comerse un jodido perrito caliente.

 **—Enseguida vuelvo** —les dijo Hinata a Tenten e Ino.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y se dirigió al vestíbulo. Iba a ponerse el abrigo, salir, comprar el perrito, comérselo en tres bocados, volver, eructarle a su madre en la cara, tomarse otra copa y luego acostarse con Sasori.

 **—¿A dónde vas?** —le gritó Tenten, pero Hinata no se detuvo; fue directamente a la puerta.

Sasori la vio aproximarse y se apartó de Teuchi y la madre de Hinata justo a tiempo.

 **—¿Blair?** —preguntó **—. ¿Qué pasa?**

"Lleva tu corazón contra su piel", se recordó ella, olvidándose del perrito caliente. En la peli de su vida, Sasori la levantaría en sus brazos y la llevaría hasta la habitación para seducirla. Pero aquélla era la vida real, desgraciadamente.

 **—Tengo que hablar contigo** —dijo Hinata, alargándole su copa—. **¿Me sirves otro primero?**

Sasori aceptó su vaso y Hinata le acompañó hasta el bar de tapa de mármol junto a las puertas acristaladas que daban al comedor. Sasori llenó dos vasos de whisky y luego volvió a seguir a Hinata al salón.

 **—Eh, ¿dónde van, chicos?** —les preguntó Sasuke Uchiha con una mirada obscena y aterradora al verlos pasar.

Hinata le hizo una mueca de irritación y siguió caminando, tomando un sorbo de su vaso a la vez. Sasori la siguió haciendo caso omiso de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, era guapo, terriblemente guapo, con cara de anuncio de loción para después de afeitarse. De hecho, había actuado en un anuncio de British Dakkar Noir, algo de lo que sus padres se sentían avergonzados en público y orgullosos en privado. Sasuke era el chico más salido del grupo de amigos de Sasori y Hinata. Una vez, durante una fiesta cuando estaban en noveno, el Uchiha se había sentado en el balcón de una de las habitaciones de invitados durante dos horas, esperando para meterse en la cama con Ino Yamanaka, que estaba tan borracha que no dejaba de vomitar en sueños. Y el chico se metió en la cama con ella igual. Tenía una perseverancia ilimitada en lo que a mujeres se refería.

La única forma de tratar a un muchacho como Sasuke era estudiarlo poco a poco, cosa que hacían las chicas que le conocían, unas pocas pues la verdad antes de tratar de estudiar un párrafo, de seguro ya estarían desnudas en su cama. En otros círculos, a Sasuke le habrían echado por ser un tétrico psicópata de primer orden, pero estas familias llevaban generaciones siendo amigas. Sasuke era un Uchiha, así que no tenían otra que sobrellevarlo. Hasta se habían acostumbrado a la sortija de oro con sus iniciales que llevaba en el meñique, la bufanda de cashmere azul marino con el monograma bordado que era su seña de identidad y las copias de su retrato en foto que llenaban las distintas casas de sus padres y que se caían cada vez que abría su taquilla del Colegio para Varones

Riverside Prep.

 **—No se olviden de tomar precauciones** —les gritó Sasuke, levantando la copa al ver que Sasori y Hinata se dirigían al largo pasillo alfombrado de rojo que llevaba al dormitorio de la muchacha.

Hinata cogió el pomo de vidrio y lo giró, sorprendiendo a su gata ruso azul, Kitty Minky, que se hallaba hecha un ovillo sobre el cubrecama de seda rosa. Hinata hizo una pausa en el umbral y se apretó contra Sasori, agarrándole de la mano.

En aquel momento, Sasori se sintió esperanzado. Hinata se comportaba de una forma sensual y sexy y quizá... ¿estaría a punto de pasar algo?

Hinata le apretó la mano y le hizo entrar en el dormitorio. Cayeron juntos en la cama, derramando sus bebidas sobre la alfombra de angora. A Hinata le entró la risa floja: el whisky se le había subido a la cabeza.

"Estoy a punto de acostarme con Sasori", pensó, achispada. Y ambos acabarían el colegio en junio y se marcharían a Yale en el otoño y celebrarían una boda por todo lo alto cuatro años más tarde y encontrarían un piso hermoso en Park Avenue y lo decorarían de arriba abajo en terciopelo, seda y pieles y harían el amor en cada una de las estancias de la casa de forma rotatoria.

De repente, la voz de la madre de Hinata resonó clara y fuerte en el pasillo.

 **—¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!**

Sasori soltó la mano de Hinata y se enderezó como un soldado al que llama un superior. Hinata se sentó de golpe en el borde de la cama, dejó su vaso en el suelo y apretó el edredón, los nudillos blancos.

Levantó la mirada hacia Sasori. Pero el chico ya se daba la vuelta para marcharse a largas zancadas por el pasillo para ver si era posible que aquello fuese verdad. ¿Había vuelto Sakura Haruno en serio?

La peli de la vida de Hinata dio un giro inesperado y trágico. La muchacha se apretó el estómago, con un nuevo ataque de hambre. Tendría que haber ido a por aquel perrito caliente.


End file.
